Kathryn Summers
Kathryn Summers (born 1979) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. Kathryn was the executive and personal assistant to Zoe Hollander before becoming the new CEO of Models Inc. While young and considered inexperienced Kathryn is working hard to help the company she took over expand. Biography Kathryn was born in Santa Monica, California to a delivery man and a house wife. She is an only child and was the pride and joy of her two loving and modest parents. She was raised in warm and loving home and was given just the right amount of attention from her parents. From childhood to adulthood Kathryn was a caring and good person. As a child Kathryn's best friend was Melanie Adler, who moved to Australian when they were eight years old. She graduated from UCLA with a degree in business management. Kathryn first worked for a women clothing retail store as a assistant manager of a few years before feeling that she had chosen the wrong career path. As luck would have it Zoe Hollander had just started Models Inc in the greater Los Angeles area and Kathryn was quick to join, feeling that modeling company had the potential of being big with Zoe Hollander as a the figurehead. Kathryn instincts were proven correct as the company soon rose to become one of the premiere modeling firms in the nation. She was hired first as only intern but as the company started to take shape Kathryn found herself becoming Zoe's right hand woman. Tatiana Zudovsky would be hired later to fill the spot of intern/assistant but that did not last long thanks to her rude personality and the Wand of Kronos, though Kathryn doesn't know the truth. Kathryn was briefly fully controlled by Ms. Zoe completely thanks to a Type-7 Chip. This was only short term thing however as she was later freed from this thanks to Kayla LeFer. Kathryn developed enough know how and experience in the fashion business to actually run Models Inc on her own, which she more or less did as Ms Zoe started working on personal projects. This proved fortunate as Zoe mysteriously disappeared, leaving a legal document naming Kathryn the heir to the entire company. Feeling the need to prove herself, Kathryn quickly began to expand Models Inc, looking for new talents wherever she could find them. Lisa Collins, an aspiring photographer, and Audrey Burke, a fairly prolific model already in her own right, were two talents Kathryn managed to sign. Kathryn's crush on Tucker Holmes also continued to linger, acting quite flirty towards him at his birthday despite knowing he was in a relationship at the time. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'5.25" * Weight: 118 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Friends * Tucker Holmes * Lisa Collins * Connie Soyer * Zoe Hollander * Diane West * Amy Spring * Charlene Masters * Diedra Sawyer * Haley Leone * Chene Francois * Renata De Soto * Melanie Adler Appearances * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XVI: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 Trivia * Kathryn is based on actress Jennifer Morrison, who was frozen on Once Upon a Time. * Has a crush on Tucker Holmes. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Models Inc